


His Only Knowledge is His Sisters' Yaoi Manga

by yxnnefer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxnnefer/pseuds/yxnnefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa get each other off. Rather, Rei gets them both off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Only Knowledge is His Sisters' Yaoi Manga

**Author's Note:**

> Rei seems pretty OOC to me bc I wrote him like he actually knew what he was doing lmao. He probably researched until his eyes bled though tbh. Well, still. I feel like I should've wrote them a little bit more virginy. I don't want to go back and change it now though so.

**iv. Masturbation**

"Oh my god! Finally!" Nagisa exclaimed, slamming his maths textbook shut, "I thought we were never going to finish!"

Rei had insisted earlier that week, that Nagisa came over as soon as possible so he could catch Nagisa up on the homework he had missed during his sick days. Nagisa complained nonstop throughout the tutoring session, but he was grateful to have Rei there to help him.

Rei was in the process of putting away his own school supplies when Nagisa plopped himself down on his lap like a giant cat. "What are you doing?" Rei tilted his head in question, as Nagisa had curled up and rested his head on Rei's chest. The smaller boy ignored his question to further snuggle into Rei.

The two had been seeing each other romantically but never labelled the relationship they had. Sometimes, they'd kiss each other innocently whenever they were alone. And they also spent their time cuddling if they ever stayed over at one another's place, but it never went further than that. Rei enjoyed the relationship they had though. Enjoyed having Nagisa so close. Still, he wondered what it'd feel like to have Nagisa even closer.

Biting his lip nervously, Rei slipped his hand into the waistband of Nagisa's shorts. A gasp was elicited from the blond but no noise of protest was made. Despite that, he wasn't going to go any further unless Nagisa told him that he could.

Instead of saying anything though, Nagisa moved to get up. Rei was sure he was going to call him a disgusting pervert and rush out. Rather, Nagisa stripped himself of his clothes slowly - in an effort to be tantalising it seemed - and managed to get his t-shirt stuck over his head.

"Help me, Rei-chan!" he whined loudly, thrashing about. Nagisa almost knocked Rei over in his desperate attempts to free himself from his t-shirt.

Rei winced at his volume. "Shut up! My mother's in the living room!" he whispered harshly, yet carefully working his hands in order to get Nagisa out of his clothes.

"Oh," was Nagisa's response, before adding, "Then we just have to be reeeeally quiet, huh Rei-chan?" Finally, the t-shirt was no longer caught around Nagisa's arms, and he was pulling his shorts and briefs down, leaving himself completely naked. "It's kind of rude to leave me like this," he pouted. There was a moment of confusion before Rei realised his own clothing was still on, and went to quickly change that. His shirt and jeans joined Nagisa's on the floor of his bedroom. "And your panties too!"

"They are not _panties_ ," Rei protested, red- faced as he slipped out of his underwear and threw that into the pile too.

Nagisa ignored him, and sat down on his bed. "So, what exactly do we do?" he asked, sending Rei into a spluttering mess of jumbled words.

"You mean you don't know?!" Rei yelled as quietly as he could. His anger grew as Nagisa shook his head, "You know nothing about how two guys have sex then?" he asked, his tone calmer now.

"Well," Nagisa put a finger to his chin, deep in thought, "I read one of my sisters' yaoi manga once. It seems kinda weird and painful so I don't think that's what actually happens in real life. I mean, why'd you put something.. _up there_ , y'know?"

Rei sighed in frustration. So, Nagisa evidently wanted to sleep with him, but didn't know how sex worked for two men. Absolutely amazing. "That's not the only way that men can do it I suppose..." Rei started, sitting down beside Nagisa but hiding his face in embarrassment, "We could always just... touch each other."

"Hey!" Nagisa's eyes shone brightly now, "That's a great idea! You're a genius!"

Rei shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "S-so, we should just start now..." Nagisa nodded, and his hand went to wrap around Rei's cock. He pumped slowly but his grip was tight enough to make Rei moan. Rei brought one hand to his mouth and bit down on it, hoping to silence his noises. His other hand grasped Nagisa's dick and attempted to copy what Nagisa was doing to his own.

"T-this feels," Nagisa's sentenced trailed off as he gasped in pleasure.

Rei was curious though, "N-Nagisa-kuuun? What does it f-feel like?" Oh god, it was so difficult to think straight now. Masturbating was one thing, but having someone else's hand bringing you to bliss was another thing altogether.

"Really, really, really... Oh!" Nagisa's hand was moving faster now. He was probably close to coming. Rei had to act fast, or else they'd get caught. He covered Nagisa's mouth his hand as milky white streams shot onto his stomach. Nagisa happily breathed a sigh, he was tired now but Rei had to clean him up before dinner.

"Wait," Nagisa had called as Rei began to put his clothes on, "What about yours?"

Rei would deal with his in the bathroom, not wanting to trouble Nagisa with his needs - as painful as those needs were, "I'll go see to it in a minute."

The blond shook his head, "Nuh uh, you come here and you show me." Nagisa patted the space beside him on the bed.

"Show you what?" Rei asked, blood rushing to his face. He approached though, and sat where Nagisa wanted him to sit. Nagisa tugged down his trousers, freeing his erection from its tight confinement. "I want to see how Rei-chan gets himself off."

Oh.

Well, if Nagisa wanted to see him masturbate so badly then he supposed he'd have to. It was humiliating to have to do it in front of observance, but somehow, Nagisa's attention only made his manhood ache even more. He jerked himself off quickly, preferring a fast pace unlike how Nagisa was doing it earlier. Nagisa watched with attentiveness, and seemed surprised when Rei used his other hand to grope his balls. He squeezed his eyes shut. Nagisa swooped down to kiss him as Rei climaxed into his hand.

"There! You didn't make noise because you were kissing me!" Nagisa proudly proclaimed.

"Yeah," Rei agreed. He was ready to collapse and fall asleep, but he seriously needed to clean them both up and make sure they didn't smell like sex before they went out to have dinner with his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is blow job and the pairing is AoKise (KnB)  
> My Tumblr is megane-momoi


End file.
